Fool in love
by Lilynxis
Summary: It's so hard to find someone in this world who will accept all of you without asking you to change yourself. When you find that person, you cherish them because who knows when you will find that person again?


_Fool in love_

 _Chapter 1_

 _"Someday someone will walk into your life and you'll realize why it didn't work out with someone else"_

-x

Music blared inside the club, so loud that it could be heard outside. The club was crowded today, bright-multicolored lights, people dancing on the dance floor, and the faint smell of alcohol in the air. On the seats of the bar, Derek and a few of his friends who weren't from the BAU had sat down for a couple of drinks. It was something they liked to do when all of them wanted a break after a long day of work, or if someone needed a cheering up. In this case, it was the latter.

"C'mon, Derek! The night is still young and we are well... almost still young!" Marc, one of Derek's more... enthusiastic friends, yelled out, his hand raised high in the air, beer in hand. Cole rolled his eyes, he was still young! He was only 35 and still had a rocking body, he was by no means ALMOST young! He IS still young.

Honestly, all of them were gathered here today for the sake of Derek. He had just broken up with his girlfriend of almost a year because she said that she couldn't handle his schedule anymore. Derek had been so pissed because he had already explained that his busy schedule when they had first started dating. But his friends knew that he was just masking his hurt with anger, Derek was a playboy, that was common knowledge but he was trying to settle down, honestly and it hurt that his ex girlfriend had used his busy schedule as an excuse to break up with him. He just didn't understand why, when every time he tried to have a relationship that lasted more than a couple months, it just didn't work.

Cole looked at his friend and sighed. He reached out and put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Listen man, I know it's hard, it always is but you gotta just let it fly over your head sometimes you know? You could have any girl out there, you're Derek Morgan! So get your ass outta our head and go find yourself a lady!" Derek smiled up at Cole, his friend always seemed to know what to say. Derek nodded to himself as he downed another shot.

"You're right man"

-x

Titania Rose Potter-Black giggled as she watched her friends playfully shove each other on their way inside the club. It was their girls night out which was pretty rare these days due to them being so busy, so nights like these were always pleasant and welcome. Normally they would go to her house or one of the other girls' houses and just watch a movie but they felt like going out today so here they were!

"Titania mama you are smokin hot to day!" Celine grabbed her friends ass playfully and sent a wink in Titania's way. The group of girls laughed together as Titania jokingly blew a kiss in her direction.

The blasting music of the club hit their ears as they stepped inside the club. They made a beeline for the dance floor, determined to let loose today. Titania let the music consume her as she swayed to the beat, grinding into Elise who stuck her tongue out pretending to salvage over her.

"Shake that ass babe!" Lia smacked her bottom as she passed by.

 _'I was good on my own, that's the way it was, that's the way it was_

 _You was good on the low for a faded fuck, on some faded love_

 _Shit, what the fuck you complaining for?_

 _Feeling jaded, huh?'_

Titania swung her hips, hand tangled in her hair as she dropped it low. She grabbed a hold of Celine as she made her way up.

 _'But, baby, don't get it twisted_

 _You was just another nigga on the hit list_

 _Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch_

 _Didn't they tell you that I was a savage?'_

Titania and Celine stood back to back, grinding with each other as they bobbed they're head to the beat. They had gathered quite a crowed around them as they continued dancing, they were whistling and cheering them on. Celine and she traded grins as they decided to give them one last show before they left the dance floor.

 _'You needed me_

 _Ooh, you needed me_

 _Feel a little more and give a little less_

 _Know you hate to confess_

 _But, baby, who, you needed me'_

Titania and Celine turned towards each other and grabbed each other closer, smirking as they read each other's mind. They did a back flip and did a split as soon as they landed. Cheers filled the air as they laughed and made their way through the crowd, people patting and men leering at them the whole time. It was a good thing that they had worn tight leather pants instead of dresses because a backflip in that would have just been horrifying.

"Well, those hot mamas can dance!" The DJ yelled through the microphone, he changed the song into a rap song. The atmosphere changed a bit a the hype died down. It was fun while it lasted, Titania thought.

By the bar, Derek had seen the whole thing. He had watched as she entered the club with her group of friends, he had lost sight of her soon as she had stepped onto the dance floor, but he had caught sight of her once again as the crowd stepped back slightly as she and her friend started dancing. He watched her as she danced, flaming red hair mixed with blonde as she danced and danced as though no one was there. It was captivating.

Derek set his drink down and eyed her as she and her friends made their way through the crowd and towards the bar. Gods she was beautiful. Cream colored crop top, tight black leather pants that hugged her shapely legs and high heels that made her long legs book longer. Though her body was beautiful, her Face was even more so. Delicate bone structure, high cheek bones, plump red painted lips, and her most dazzling feature. Her eyes, a bright almost glowing emerald green eyes framed by thick eye lashes that fluttered, lightly kissing her cheek bones as she blinked. She looked his way and their eyes met, Derek looked straight into her eyes and tried to figure out what her reaction would be if he approached her.

Titania looked at the chocolate Adonis that sat a couple seats away from her. She assumed he was tall since she estimated that he was about her height if she stood next to him as he sat. He was very well built as you could obviously see the defined muscles that strained against his shirt and broad shoulders. He had a very strong jaw, a buzz cut, kissable looking lips and dark brown eyes. He was by far, the most handsome man she had ever seen. Muggle or magical and that was saying a lot since she had met a lot of them, in fact he held a striking resemblance to her year mate Blaise Zabini except that Zabini had violist colored eyes and a smaller build.

Titania caught his eye and her breath hitched, he had a calculating gleam in his eye as he looked at her. Titania looked away from his smoldering gaze and toward her friend who had nudged her and wiggled her eye brows in that strange way.

"I see you eyeing that Adonis over there Tia" Titania rolled her eyes and nudged her friend back. They all laughed as she stumbled exaggeratedly.

"*clearing throat*" The girls froze as they slowly turned around. The choco God was looking at them, tall figure intimidating as he crossed his arms over his impressive form. Celine nudged her friend over since she knew that the male was here for her. Titania glared at Celine, mouthing that she was going to get it later. Celine just winked, mouthing ' _got get 'im tiger_ '.

Titania turned her attention back to the male who looked at her, eyes still holding amusement as they looked her over. Titania snapped her fingers in front of his face as he stopped his observation of her on one particular part of her anatomy. Derek looked back at the woman, intrigued by this fiery woman. He straitened himself up and introduced himself.

"Derek Morgan, pleasure to meet a woman as beautiful as you" He put on his most charming, panty dropping smile as he offered his hand to her. She raised an eye brow, obviously not impressed but nonetheless shook his hand out of politeness.

"Titania Potter" She introduced her self shortly, she knew guys like him. The type of guys that banged and left, it was the same smile Draco or Blaise used when they charmed a girl into their beds for a night of 'fun'. But there was something different about this one so she would give him the benefit of doubt.

Derek saw that she was already making her thoughts on him out of first impression. He probably should have tried a different approach, she didn't seem like the normal women that he ran into at clubs. The thing was, this woman wasn't one that he wanted to just spend one night with and leave, she seemed like she had far too much dignity in her to degrade herself like that and he didn't do things like that anymore, he was trying to change.

"Have a drink with me" He said to her softly, not as a man trying to seduce her but as a man who wanted the company of someone of the opposite sex that could actually hold an interesting conversation. Derek saw his friends give him a thumbs up and a grin, he grinned back before turning his attention back to Titania.

Titania had accepted his offer and sat down on one of the seats next to him. This wasn't something she would normally do, she had no interest in having sex or a conversation with someone that she had met in a club, well at least that was what happened usually. But as she continued to talk to Derek she was more and more intrigued, more drawn in. He had so many things to say, such fascinating theories. He kept their conversation going by jumping from one topic to another and throwing in a joke where he deemed it appropriate.

Derek grinned wide as she laughed at one of his jokes. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed and he wanted to make that happen more, he wanted to make her smile and laugh, the desire to do just that filled him to the brim. Titania smiled as she watched and listened to Derek as he told her one of his stories from college, he used expressive gestures as he described things and she couldn't help but find it adorable.

Derek took a peak at Titania to see if he still had her interest.

He did.

Titania looked over to see if he was still interested in her.

He was.

They spent the next hour like that, talking laughing and smiling at each other. They just clicked. And when they finally left, they left with promises to see each other again, phone numbers exchanged, and thoughts still on each other. Still skeptical of each other but willing to take a chance. There are people you meet and talk to for just a few minutes and you just click. It's rare but not impossible, people just walk into your lives at the right time, at the right moment.

Rare, but not impossible.


End file.
